Lucifer the Dark Angel
by DarkLovegood
Summary: I wasn’t surprised. How could I be? I had seen so much evil in this world, in these humans. They were disgusting, vile creatures that sadly rule our planet. There were nice humans but that didn't change my mind... EXB Dark-ish themes.
1. Chapter 1

"Plane to Seattle, Washington will be taking off in 5 minutes." The words rang throughout the cafe. Slowly I raised my head, my eyes connecting with the old man across the room; he was wearing a large baggy shirt that looks like it could use a wash. He has been watching me for over 20 minutes now, just staring, nothing more and nothing less. I know this would scare a normal 17 year old, but I wasn't normal now was I? Sigh, how is it that everything I think of always ends with my unhappiness, my – difference. Was there no distraction out there good enough to take my mind off my past? So I can be happy for just a few minutes, is that so bad to ask for? But then again, why do I deserve happiness.

"Plane to Seattle, Washington will to taking off in 3 minutes." The announcement woke me from my ponderings, bringing me back to reality. I stood up, still staring into the eyes of the old man. I knew what he wanted, how he stared at my body like it was his for the taking. He wasn't ashamed with what he was about to do or, well, what he was about to _try_ to do, that is.

I chuckled darkly. He couldn't hurt me, no one could. As I stared at him, into those light grey eyes, I knew what he wanted. He wanted to pin me to a wall and drag me to his car where he would then slowly take off my clothes, one button at a time. He was going to rip my underwear off me. Using the knife in his pocket to cut lines of my chest, laughing as I struggled and tried to scream. He would stuff a sock in my mouth to gag me, licking my tears off my cheeks as he moved to kis – I blinked. Breaking off the scene that was playing behind my eyes.

Silently I turned and walked away from this man, knowing that he would soon claim another victim for his hell-deserving crimes. He had done this many times before, stealing woman for his own amusement and pleasure. As I had done what I just did many times before, I walked away. I wasn't surprised. How could I be? I had seen so much evil in this world, in these _humans_. They were disgusting, vile creatures that sadly rule our planet. Sure there were the odd humans that were _nice_, but there aren't enough of them to make my opinion of the entire race change.

I looked up realising that during my thoughts of the human race I had been walking towards the gates to my flight. As I reached security I removed all the metal I had and walked through the metal detector, waiting for my luggage to finish going through the x–ray. The guard watched my every move, but never made eye contact, which was to be expected. My presence makes humans uneasy, their instincts telling them that I was dangerous – lethal even. If only they realised _how_ lethal I really was. Just one look that's all it would tak – again I interrupted my thoughts, not allowing my mind to go down that road.

Quickly I grabbed my items and bag before rushing to my plane, I can't miss it. I needed to get out of here. I got there just in time; the flight attendant was just closing the hatch to the plane when I got there. She gave me a dirty look, I was used to this. The way I dresses always made people look at me with disgust or hate.

I was wearing a gothic looking dress. It went down to just above my knees and had a corset style stomach that ended below my bust, pushing them up slightly, making them look bigger. Around my collar was, about, an inch thick fish netting that went all the way around. My sleeves went down to the middle of my hand, where a thin designed fabric continued past my finger tips. The bottom to the dress was slightly ruffled with the same designed fabric on my sleeves at the bottom. The back of my dress had a medium sized bow that made the dress tight around my slight waist. It was based off an 18th century dress design, which looked very well on me. **(Link on profile)**

I walked down the aisle looking for my seat; finally I found it. I sat down without looking to see who my neighbours are, truly I didn't care. I took out my I-pod and started looking for something to distract me. This was, after all, a four hour from Phoenix to Seattle and I didn't want anyone to try to talk to me.


	2. Chapter 2

5 hours. I was on that plane for 5 hours, it was horrible. The weather in Seattle was a lot cloudier and foggy than the weather report said so we ended up circling for an extra hour, wait for it to clear up. I didn't mind that much, considering my past I've realized that patience really is a virtue. Too bad the man 4 seats away from didn't agree. The entire time we were up there all he could do was complaining and argues with the stewardesses over every little thing. But that's over now.

As I step off the plane I cannot help but sigh with relief, the entire plane was starting to smell. As I took my deep breath my mind registered everything I smelt; the coffee from the cafe in the terminal, exhaust from the cars driving by, the fuel in the fuel line that was waiting to refill that plane we were just on. Slowly I opened my eyes, not realising that I had closed them in the first place. Quickly I checked the crowds, finding what I was looking for.

There near the entrance of the east parking lot was a sign the said _Isabella Swan_. The man holding it was rather sketchy looking. His pants were torn down the right leg and his shirt looked like it hadn't been washed for weeks. But I've learned that appearances meant nothing when it came to mortals. I made my way towards him, weaving my way through the crowds, which hadn't really been that hard considering they all parted like the Red Sea when they saw me. No human wanted to be close to me, it makes the jittery, anxious. I approached the man with the sign that had my _name_ on it. It wasn't my real name; no one knew my real name.

As I reached the man, I noticed that he was facing the wrong way; staring at the car he was in front of. My car. I had it sent over early, paid some male with golden hair to drive it down, he was nowhere in sight. I made my eyes and my face blank and then cleared my throat. He spun around and I finally got a clear look at him. He wasn't really a 'looker' as people of now days say. He was 5'10" and had dark blue eyes, his hair was dark brown/almost black. He had a scruffy beard and quite a few ear hairs. His nose looked too big for his face and he was a little over weight, not enough to start dieting though.

He was looking at me with surprise and shock. I could even see the lust in his eyes. I am beautiful. I'm not conceited or anything, just stating a fact. It's a part of who I am, what I am. I'm 5'4" with a slim body; I have all the right curves in all the right places. My hair is like a chocolate brown but darker, a little edgier I guess. My skin is pale, almost like paper but it contrasted beautifully with my hair and my eyes. My eyes are black, well not really black but a very, very, very dark brown that most humans, with their weak eyes, think that they are black.

But my beauty is – different, it's not an 'in your face' look that stuns every male within a 5 mile radius. It's more of a natural look, something that people like to spend time staring at. Too bad I hate it when they do that.

"Is-Isabella Swan?" said the man in front of me when he came back to reality. I looked at him and then raised my eyebrow slowly. He blushed.

"I mean M-Mi-Miss S-Swan, umm, I'm Jerry and uhh, I have to give you your, uhh, car." He stumbled through the sentence.

"Yes, thank you. You may go once you give me the keys." I replied smoothly, waiting for my keys with my hand out. He just stared at me, his eyes completely blank. I sighed in frustration before taking the keys from his left hand and walk over to my car. After putting my luggage away in the back I jumped in the car and pealed out of the parking lot leaving a stunned Jerry staring after me.

I drove down the highway hitting 130 m/h before I stopped accelerating. My car was fast, last year I had bought a Porsche 911 Turbo Cabriolet. I was white with a black stripe on both sides, my interior was black leather and the side mirrors were blood red. I changed the fenders from stock to the customs ones I had made, specifically for this car. **(Link or profile)** I also changed the engine a, going from a four cylinder to an eight cylinder and then tweaking it to go a hell of a lot faster.

Soon I passed a sign that said 'Welcome to Forks'. I sighed, my new home was named after an eating utensil. Great.


End file.
